14 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Kolorowe lato" oraz film z serii "Ramona" (4) 10.05 "Family Album" - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 11.20 "Świat roślin" - "Dzieci jednej rodziny" - film przyrodniczy prod. czechosłowackiej 11.45 "Zwierzęta chronione" - film przyrodniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Cyrk Humberto" (3): "Carlo odchodzi" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 18.05 "Barcelona wczoraj i dziś" (1) - film dok. prod. belgijskiej o historii miasta i jego dniu powszednim przed Olimpiadą'92 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22.15 Telemuzak - magazyn 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Kołobrzeg'92 - program publicystyczny o tym, co obecnie organizuje wojsko w ramach kołobrzeskiego lata 23.25 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" "Maestro" (1): "Szesnasty wiek Gabrieli" - 1. z serii pięciu filmów dok. o spacerach po Wenecji, mieście muzyki 0.10 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie"; "Kopuły zagłady" -serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Francuska Antena Jeden na Antenie Dwójki: "Życie codzienne Francji" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Moja modlitwa 17.00 Francuska Antena Jeden na Antenie Dwójki - film przygodowy dla młodzieży 17.20 Francuska Antena Jeden na Antenie Dwójki: "Krajobraz Francji" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata": "Kandydat" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Relacja z obchodów Święta Narodowego w Ambasadzie Francji w Polsce 20.00 Francuska Antena Jeden na Antenie Dwójki: "Najważniejsze słowa de Gaulle'a 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Królewna w oślej skórze" - francuska baśń kostiumowa 23.20 Francuska Antena Jeden na Antenie Dwójki: "Kulisy Crazy Norse" 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok promocyjno-reklamowy 18.30 Studio TV Lublin 18.35 Opowieści zielonego lasu 19.00 Wakacyjne piosenki 19.20 Warszawskie gołębie - film fab. 20.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.35 Zakończenie programu TV Niezależna Lublin 14.00 TELE 5 - Bim Bam Bino - bajki dla dzieci (wersja niemieckojęzyczna) 17.25 Program dnia - TNL 17.30 Dziennik TNL 17.45 Program publicystyczny 18.00 Film (tłumaczony) z TNL 19.45 Muzyka z TNL 19.55 Program dnia 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.15 Przegląd prasy 20.20 Muzyka z TNL 20.30 Super Channel; Bill Cosby’s - serial szpiegowski; The Territory - thriller (RPA ’89); Jerozolima; FTTV - masmedia w Europie; Wiadomości TNL; Private buckaroo - kom. muz. (USA ’42) 01.30 Dziennik TNL 01.45 Blok reklamowy TNL 02.00 Super Channel (The Mix) - muzyka przez całą noc Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 18.30 Diftrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial , obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 I Deal in Danger - film fab. USA, 1966 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker - serial sensacyjny 24.00 Outer Limits - serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne Grand Prix IAAF w Londynie 10.30 Wyścigi Indy, Grand Prix Nowej Anglii, USA 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, Rajd Nowej Zelandii, runda 7 13.00 Wyścigi motorówek zawodowców, Nowy Jork 14.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 16.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 17.00 Maraton w Norwegii 18.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta, Puchar Citroena, kobiety, otwarte zawody w Australii 19.30 Longitude - magazyn sportów wodnych 20.00 Wyścigi motocyklistów zawodowych, Luksemburg 20.30 Automobilizm, DTM i Formuła 3, Brunn, Czechosłowacja 21.30 Zawodowy boks, na żywo 24.00 Snooker MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. zespołu The Kinks 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 18.30 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski. wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy, fragmenty koncertów, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - najnowsze przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Hit List - ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell - wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.50 Szef - serial USA 15.45 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant - telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Katastrophenflug 243 (Miracle Landing) - film przyg. USA, 1989 22.00 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji - kronika kryminalna 23.00 Telewizyjna gorączka - serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 0.30 Airwolf - serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Das Spukschloss im Spessart 10.45 Glucksrad 11.25 SAT 1 Sport live - turniej tenisa we Frankfurcie 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Hallo Heino! - progr. rozrywkowy 21.15 The Great Los Angeles Earthquake (Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles) cz. 1 - film fab. USA, 1990 22.55 Spiegel TV-Reportage 23.25 Wiadomości 23.30 Yuma - film fab. USA, 1970 0.45 SAT 1 Sport - turniej tenisa we Frankfurcie 1.15 Aufder Flucht - serial krym. USA